halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
(also referred to as Halo: Anniversary, and/or Halo: CEA) is a first-person shooter video game set in the Halo Universe and is a remake of 2001's Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo: CEA was announced at Microsoft's E3 2011 press conference, along with Halo 4. 343 Industries, in collaboration with Saber Interactive, have announced that November 15, 2011 is the current release date - 10 Years after the release of the original Halo: Combat Evolved, hence, the anniversary prefix. The game will feature 7 classic multiplayer maps, support for Xbox Live multiplayer matchmaking, a complete visual overhaul, achievements, terminals, and the ability to play co-op campaign over Xbox Live.E3 2011 Reveal Trailer for Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Campaign Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary's campaign will be a remaster of Halo: Combat Evolved. The campaign fallows Master Chief as he evacuates the Pillar of Autumn, lands on Installation 04, battles an onslaught of Covenant forces, discovers the terrible species known as the Flood, and saves the galaxy. Multiplayer Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary will support cooperative campaign and competitive multiplayer modes. The campaign mode will use a remastered version of the original Halo: Combat Evolved-engine. The multiplayer mode will use the Halo: Reach engine. Multiplayer Maps Seven maps will be updated and re-released utilizing the Reach engine. Announced multiplayer maps in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary include: *Battle Creek *Hang 'Em High *Damnation Firefight Maps An unknown Firefight map has been announced. The Halo Bulletin: Inaugural Frankie Edition "...a Firefight map unlike any you’ve ever seen before. One thing I can tell you is that this one is particularly appropriate to Halo: Combat Evolved but will do things that no Firefight map has done." - Frank O'Connor This map may feature the Flood, the infectious species that made its debut in the debut Halo game, Halo: Combat Evolved, and has never been seen in any Firefight map. Development 343 Industries is utilizing the original Halo: Combat Evolved engine and the Halo: Reach engine to make the original Halo: Combat Evolved look and feel like a game created in 2011. They will be keeping some of the audio and replacing other parts entirely with faithful "re-orchestrations" of the original recordings. Engine The campaign will run on the original engine, whereas multiplayer will be powered by the Reach engine.Gametrailers video interview 343 Industries will be graphically revamping the entire game and the level design in the campaign will be enhanced. This means that everything will be more detailed and include more assets to fill in the blank space that Halo: CE left behind. In addition, in 343's ViDoc on Halo: Anniversary, they stated that the player will have the option to switch between old graphics and revamped graphics with the push of a button. However, the developers will not be sacrificing the original feel of the graphics. Halo: Anniversary is simply adding an additional layer of graphics on top of the original game graphics, hence being able to switch between the old and revamped graphics, and thus keeping the original gameplay and physics of the intact. Audio Halo: Anniversary retains some of the original audio from Halo: Combat Evolved, though it will be remastered to sound cleaner, allowing it to work seamlessly in 5.1 surround sound. The music has been changed from Martin O'Donnell's original soundtrack and replaced with brand new "re-orchestration" from Skywalker Orchestra. Trivia *Infinity, Death Island and Timberland are all rumored to make a return in Halo Anniversary's multiplayer. *The game will ship with the seven new maps on disc and a code to download them to the Xbox 360's HDD to be played using the Halo Reach game disc. *In an interview with Gamespot, Vice President of Microsoft Game Studios, Phil Spencer, confirmed that Halo: Anniversary will ship with Kinect support.http://www.oxm.co.uk/30479/news/halo-anniversary-kinect-support-confirmed/ The extent of its Kinect functionality, however, has not yet been elaborated on. *It is not yet known if it is possible to during cutscenes. Gallery File:Halo Title.jpg|Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Title Art Halo boxshot.jpg|The box for the much anticipated game File:leak.png|Microsoft's Home Page hours before the E3 announcement, accidentally revealing Halo 4 and Halo: CE Anniversary File:halo silent 1 original.jpg|Original Silent Cartographer File:Pillar HCEA.jpg|Updated version of Silent Cartographer w/enhanced visuals Halo Evolution4.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Evolution3.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Evolution1.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Comparison_Halo_CE_Halo_CEA.jpg|Comparing Halo CE with CEA Halo Anniversary menu.png|(Tv screen in background) The Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary titlescreen as it appears as of now. kigyar.png|The Kig-Yar as it appears in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary's Current development stage. Notes References See also *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Category:Games Category:343 Games